Shouldas, Couldas, and Wouldas
by BlackRosary
Summary: A series of oneshots chronicling the different facets of Chloe and Derek's relationship. A response to the 100 Prompt Challenge I found on DeviantArt. A look at the way things that are, were and might have been.
1. Magic

Shouldas, Couldas, and Wouldas

Author's Note: Due to my complete inability to stay focused on one task for any amount of time I have decided to start posting some of the oneshots I've been doing to try to kill my writers block. I had to restart chapter 3 of Paving Good Intentions because…well it sucked. Maybe not sucked but I wasn't proud of it so I had to restart. Hopefully I will be able to complete the chapter along with the 3 others I'm working on.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Darkest Powers Series. God I wish I did but as they say about wishes and fishes. Anyways you no sue plz.

Description: In which Chloe sees magic in the most unexpected of places.

…

62. Magic

Chloe watched, mesmerized, as Derek worked. Since the first manifestation of her powers she had seem many things that could be considered magical.

If she was being honest Chloe would admit that she had caused many of these things herself.

She had seen levitating basketballs and mist appear out of thin air. She had seen, and dodged, bolts of lightning flung from lithe fingertips. She met demons, full and partial, and spirits, mad and sane. She had literally torn the very earth open, calling forth an undead army. Accidentally of course

She had seen the young man in front of her change from a man to a wolf and back again.

Still none of this was as magical as his large hands flying across lined pages. Numbers appearing and combining with letters and symbols that had no meaning to Chloe. This seemingly simple yet infinitely complex act was more magical to her then all the floating basketballs in the world combined.

With a tiny flourish Derek finished his last equation. Closing his workbook he stretched his arms over his head, working out the kinks. His light t-shirt pulled tight, giving Chloe a lovely view of his broad back.

Sensing he was being watched Derek turned and pinned the petite blonde with a knowing smirk.

Chloe blushed, but returned a small smile.

Seeing his grinning form basked in the afternoon sun Chloe decided that there were many types of magic in the world.

…

So yes that will be the first in possibly 100 oneshots. If you like it please review and read my story Paving Good Intentions. You may like it. K TTFN~


	2. Annoyance

Shouldas, Couldas, and Wouldas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Darkest Powers Series. God I wish I did but as they say about wishes and fishes. Anyways you no sue plz.

Description: In which Derek tried to control his jealous nature. With mixed results.

…

69. Annoyance

"Damn."

Derek shifted his head slightly to catch a good look at the speaker. It was a handsome youth. All floppy blonde hair, tanned skin, and gleaming white teeth. Derek would have guessed he had popped out of some toothpaste add if not for the leer on his face.

"Check her out." Blondie continued, nudging his friend, a shorter brunette in sunglasses.

"Who?" Glasses replied.

Blondie nodded slightly and Derek, out of morbid curiosity, followed his gaze.

A sharp twinge flashed through his stomach. Chloe stood beside a magazine rack, looking over its contents. Oblivious, she leaned over to get a better look, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

This drew a hum of appreciation from her audience.

With a nod of acknowledgement to his friends and Blondie started towards Chloe, his intent clear on his face.

There was another twinge in Derek's gut but he studiously ignored it. Chloe was not in danger from some overly hormonal teenage boy and he didn't want to come off as super jealous so early in their…whatever it was they were doing.

Still his inner wolf sat up and howled when Blondie placed his hand on the wall above Chloe's head and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Chloe for her part turned red and shifted uncomfortably. Clutching her magazine to her chest and leaned as far away from the boy as she could.

It would have been funny if it hadn't been so completely not funny.

Still Derek resolutely held his ground. He would not go marching over and pound the snot out of the guy unless Chloe wanted him to.

Unbeknownst to Derek a low, barely audible growl was sounding from his chest. Glasses had noticed though and quickly vacated the book store with only a cursory glance at his friend.

Bros before hoes was all well and good but self-preservation came before bros any day of the week.

Finally Chloe glanced over and caught Derek's eye. He could tell from her pleading glance that she wanted his help. He put down the book he had unknowingly been mangling and set off sedately towards Chloe and Blondie.

Time to take care of a pest.

…

Yay for jealous Derek. His possessiveness makes him so cute. Once again review if you like it and even if you have constructive criticism. I like feedback but please be gentle. K TTFN~


	3. Childhood

Shouldas, Couldas, and Wouldas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Darkest Powers Series. God I wish I did but as they say about wishes and fishes. Anyways you no sue plz.

Description: A possible meeting of mini-Derek and mini-Chloe.

…

48. Childhood

Derek sat alone in the sandbox, unsure of what to do.

Back at the lab the others had owned the sandbox and he had never had a chance to play in it before. Now that he had the opportunity he was entirely at a loss as off what to do.

Slowly he lifted his hand, letting the grains of sand filter through his fingers. Some stuck to his fingers and he dusted them off quickly. This was not fun…at all.

Idly he wished that Simon was here. The other boy was at a doctor's appointment. At first Derek had stayed with his father in the waiting room but the sterile smell of the office had brought up unpleasant memories. So Kit had allowed him to go play at the park across the street, with strict instructions not to talk to any strangers. Unnecessary as Derek was probably the most suspicious child Kit had ever seen.

As he sat in silence Derek began to regret this decision.

"Hey," A high pitched voice chirped, startling Derek. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the girl approaching him.

"Do you mind if I play too?" She asked politely.

Derek looked the girl over silently. Her blonde hair was tied up into two pigtails with two huge white bows. She wore a puffy white dress, similarly dripping with ribbons and lace. In her hands were a blue bucket and a shovel.

Dad had said not to talk to strangers but he probably wasn't talking about little girls in pigtails, Derek concluded. So he nodded sharply and the girl plopped down happily in the sand.

She played silently for a moment before turning to Derek.

"What were you doing before?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Derek stared at her for a minute, unsure of what to say. He wasn't really good at talking to girls, or anyone for that matter.

"Dad says I shouldn't talk to strangers." He said finally.

The girl nodded sagely, as if his answer made all the sense in the world.

"My names Chloe and I'm five," She said proudly, sticking out her little hand. "Now tell me your name and we won't be strangers anymore."

Derek considered this logic for a moment. It seemed sound enough. Taking her hand he shook it, like he'd seen Dad do with other adults.

"Derek."

"Derek," Chloe repeated, testing the name out. Then she smiled broadly. "I like it."

The only response that Derek could think of was a shrug.

"So Derek what were you doing?"

"Nothing," Derek replied quietly. He didn't want this girl to think he was dumb because he didn't know how to use a sandbox.

Chloe seemed oblivious and only continued to smile.

"Well, you can help me then."

She proudly held up her bucket and shovel.

"Help you with what?" Derek asked curiously.

He had never seen the others do anything in the sandbox that involved a shovel or pail. Mostly they just buried things.

"Make a sand castle."Chloe supplied help fully. She handed the bucket to Derek and pointed at a nearby fountain. "You get some water and I'll start digging the hole."

Relieved that he now had a basic idea of what he should be doing, Derek filled up the bucket and dutifully returned to his blonde companion.

Soon the two were working on their castle as Chloe chattered away about some movie her parents had taken her to.

"And Stitch was so cute even though he was a furry blue alien," Chloe gushed as she patted the sides of their newly formed outer wall of their castle. "It was so funny when they thought he was a dog. Oh no, I hope I didn't spoil it for you."

The look on Chloe's face was so penitent that Derek shook his head vigorously in response. With a sigh of relief Chloe continued.

"It was way better then Cinderella two. Cinderella one wasn't even any good."

"You don't like Cinderella?" Derek asked, surprised. "I thought all girls liked Cinderella."

Chloe shook her head, causing her pigtails to bounce.

"No way," she said confidently, "it was really dumb. I mean Cinderella was a grown up why didn't she just leave?"

Derek contemplated this for a moment. He had seen the movie once at school but had been too bored to pay attention. Still Chloe's argument made sense.

"So you don't want to be saved by the handsome prince?" Derek teased.

"No way! I'm never going to be some…"She scrunched up her nose cutely, as though trying to remember the word. "Damsel in distress."

They played for a while longer but eventually a voice called to Chloe from across the playground. A pretty blonde woman waved from an open car window.

Chloe stood, knocking sand off her skirt.

"That's my mom," She said reluctantly. "I have to go home now."

Derek nodded and stood as well. He should be getting back to Simon and Dad.

Chloe took a step towards the car but then turned. She stared at Derek for a moment before leaning in and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for playing with me Derek," She said cheerfully.

Turning again she skipped off towards the car, pigtails swaying with every bounce.

For a moment Derek just stared as she got into the car and even as it drove off.

Raising a hand to his cheek he considered wiping away the girl cooties. He ultimately decided not to as he walked back towards the doctor's office.

Cooties only counted if it was a kiss on the lips anyways.

…

Wow that one was kinda long. I had a little brain baby when I reread the Saunders Trilogy. Chloe referenced the frilly dress she had when she was little and later when I read the short story about mini-Derek in the Lab. Well, this was born. Hope you liked it. Remember review feed the beast. Nummy reviews. K TTFN~


	4. Sacrifice Part 1

Shouldas, Couldas, and Wouldas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Darkest Powers Series. I shall borrow the characters for a bit but only to play with. I will return them when I'm finished.

Description: AU. Part One. Something is in the woods and there is only one way to sate it's savage appetite.

…

57. Sacrifice

"Chloe Saunders"

For a moment Chloe felt nothing. Even as two burly townsmen flanked her on either side, grasping loosely to her shoulders. Even as her aunt fell weeping into her father's arms. Even as the rest of the crowd dissolved into whispers and looks of pity.

Chloe felt nothing.

There was something in the woods. Everyone knew. It took women and left only mangled remains. For years it had existed, watching the village with unseen eyes. Claiming all who dared to pass the wooded barrier. No one knew how or why or even what, but the town lay in fear.

It was decided by the village elders that they had somehow angered the spirit of the forest. Some claimed the hunters had collected too much game. Others claimed the carpenters had taken too much wood. Still others claimed witchcraft.

Whatever the cause, the elders decided that a sacrifice would be required to appease the forest spirit. The creature seemed to have a taste for young women so the names of all the unmarried women older than thirteen and younger than twenty, were placed in a large pot.

The town was gathered and the sacrifice was chosen.

Dressed in her best clothes, Chloe was led deep into the forest. In the chosen clearing, where the other bodies had been found, there were two wooden poles stuck deep in the ground.

She remained completely silent as they tied one wrist, then the other, firmly to each post. She didn't beg, or plead, or sob. For some reason the world felt clear to Chloe in a way it hadn't before.

It was almost ironic, she realized, all the years of dreaming of adventure and here it fell straight into her lap. Yet she wished for nothing more than her normal boring life.

When she had been firmly secured, the two men stared silently for a moment. Chloe recognized them both. One she had gone to school with as a child and the other had lived in the house at the end of the street. His father had let her collect apples from his orchard.

These were her neighbours, her friends, her family, all willing to leave her to die to appease some devil, to save themselves. This clarity was a cold comfort to Chloe as the men and their torches faded into the night.

For a while there was silence. Minutes passed like hours and Chloe lost track of how long she had been standing. Her arms started to ache then go numb. Still nothing came.

Suddenly there was a rustling and Chloe craned her neck as hard as she could. Still it was too dark. Another rustle, but this one was accompanied by a low growl.

From beyond the edge of the clearing came a shadow. The sky had become dark and cloudy and all Chloe could see was a vague outline coming towards her. As the clouds parted and the moonlight shone down Chloe could see the monster that had terrorized her town.

It was a man.

He was dark and dirty with mud caked in his hair. Similarly his skin was streaked with dirt and his clothes hung off his form in ragged patches. Despite his all around filthy appearance, his teeth glowed sharp and white as he smiled in the moonlight.

It was the smile more than anything else that made Chloe afraid.

The calm that had previously controlled her body was gone. In its place was bone aching terror. Every instinct told her to flee but her body stood still as ice.

"Hello there pretty girl." The man chuckled. "Have those fools started sending my meals to me? How generous of them."

The man smiled again and began circling Chloe's form.

"Well, they sent me a right nice one didn't they?" He held Chloe's face in his hand and stared down at her with eyes blacked then the very night. "All blonde hair and big eyes, I couldn't have made a better choice myself."

And for a moment Chloe with fervently that is had been a monster, or a demon, or a spirit that she had been sacrificed to. For this man was going to do far worse than anything she could imagine the others doing. What she had thought to be mud and dirt, Chloe now realized was blood. The man was covering in it and even if he hadn't been Chloe could see the blood in his eyes.

As the man bared his teeth and lowered them towards her exposed throat, Chloe closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed for a miracle.

Then a snarled echoed through the empty clearing and the man pulled back. Glaring into the darkness he snarled in return.

Another figure ambled into the clearing but this one was not human.

…

K this one was really long so I made it into two. Tune into the exciting conclusion…next chapter. TTFN~


	5. Lucky Stars Part 2

Shouldas, Couldas, and Wouldas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Darkest Powers Series. I shall borrow the characters for a bit but only to play with. I will return them when I'm finished.

Description: AU. Part Two. A saviour appears but all is not quite what it seems.

…

34. (Lucky) Stars

It looked at first glance to be a wolf. But a wolf could not have been so large. It was the size of a bear, yet walked with the impunity of a king. It slowly came to a stop before Chloe and the man. Sitting placidly with his tail placed neatly over his paws, the wolf leveled the man with a dispassionate glare.

"Well, if it isn't little Derek." The man drew back from Chloe and smiled amicably. "A little far from home aren't you?"

The wolf said nothing, as wolves normally did, and continued to stare at the man. His eyes flicked over to Chloe for a moment before returning to the man.

"Oh, her?" The man gestured to Chloe dismissively. "The villagers left her for me."

This drew a low growl from the wolf that Chloe could feel vibrating through the ground. Suddenly the man's posture changed. He became tense and agitated.

"She's mine." The man hissed. "Go and find your own prey. This is Pack territory; a loner like you has no claim here."

In a flash of movement the wolf was on all fours, his lips were drawn back and his hackles were raised. Chloe glanced back at the man and couldn't help the small whine that escaped her lips.

The man was on the ground, his arms contorting and cracking. Long grey hair sprung from every part of his body and his ragged clothes became a pile on the ground.

In his place was a grey wolf, as large as the other, but with a mad look in his eyes.

The two sprang at each other. Fur flying as the black one took a chunk out of the grey wolf's side. They dodged back and forth, trading bites and scratches, until the black wolf caught his opponent by the throat.

With a mighty rip he tore the grey wolf's throat wide open.

Blood sprayed everywhere, hitting Chloe in the face and arms, and the grey wolf's body fell limp to the ground. Seeing the creature dead gave Chloe some peace. At least no more women would be disappearing from her town.

It was only when the black wolf turned his large shaggy head, was Chloe remembered that there was another predator to worry about. Still, as the large black wolf circled Chloe's bound form, she didn't feel the same fear as with the other.

Suddenly the wolf rose up on his hind legs. Resting his front paws on Chloe's shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

Chloe was amazed to find the wolf's eyes were the brightest green she had ever seen. They shone with intelligence, and even with its hot breath on her face, Chloe managed a shaky smile.

This apparently made up the wolf's mind. He lowered himself back onto all fours and set about removing the ropes. He gnawed through them as gently as possible, mindful of Chloe skin. As they fell to the ground Chloe felt the tension ease from her shoulders.

Raising a hand to her face Chloe felt the warm blood still splattered there. Looking at the creature still laying on the forest floor, Chloe felt the day catch up with her. Her knees began to shake, before giving out entirely.

As she sat on the cold ground tears began to fall. Slowly at first, then faster. Soon she was awash in tears. The wolf stared at her blankly for a minute. With a huff he made his was over to her shaking form and began to wash her face with his rough tongue.

He was trying to comfort her, Chloe realized. Seeing such a large creature act so gently startled a chuckle out of Chloe. When the animal had finished grooming her to his satisfaction, he sat back and stared at her expectantly.

Slowly getting to her feet Chloe rewarded him with another shaky smile.

"Thank you," she said. Despite feeling foolish talking to an animal. "I'm alright now. I'll head back to the village and tell them what has happened."

The wolf nodded, and Chloe felt the urge to show her thanks.

Wrapping a hand loosely around the wolf neck, she hugged him close. Ignoring the exasperated grunt she received. Still he made no move to shake her off.

A sharp gasp broke her reverie.

At the edge of the clearing stood one of the men who had brought her here. He was pale and Chloe could see his eyes jerk towards the grey wolf's fallen body. Peeking over Chloe was surprised to find that it had changed back into a man. He lay bloody and mangled in the dirt.

Now, Chloe realized how truly bad the situation looked. She was kneeling on the ground, hugging a bear sized wolf that was covered in the blood of a dead man. She was also covered in the man's blood. The wolf in turn appeared to be snarling, which didn't really help.

"Witch!" The townsman shouted, pointing a shaky finger at the pair. Without another word he took off into the woods.

Chloe looked after him in horror. Being judged as a witch would certainly result in her death. As things stood there was no way she could even defend herself. Who would believe her story? At best she would be declared mad, at worst she would be burned at the stake.

Turning she found the wolf staring curiously at her.

"Well, I can't go home now." Chloe said with a sigh.

The wolf pondered this for a moment before nodding in agreement. With another exasperated sigh he made his way towards a path that led away from the clearing, motioning with his head for Chloe to follow.

Scrambling to her feet Chloe chased after his. It was hard to see in the dark so she laid her hand on the wolf's furry back. As they wandered through the night Chloe took a chance to look up at the night sky. It was littered with a million stars, each blinking happily at her. She had never been able to see so many through the lights in town.

Perhaps this was destiny Chloe decided and thanked whatever lucky star had been shining down on her, that had sent the wolf her way.

"So that man said your name was Derek." Chloe said suddenly.

Derek nodded.

"My name's Chloe, it's nice to meet you."

For a moment Chloe could swear the wolf rolled his eyes at her. But that was impossible for a wolf…right?

…

Holy geeze that was a long one. I love wolf!Derek almost as much as I love mini!Derek. There is one more story for this set on the way. I like to release them in groups of three. So tune in. TTFN~


	6. Foreign

Shouldas, Couldas, and Wouldas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Darkest Powers Series. I shall borrow the characters for a bit but only to play with. I will return them when I'm finished.

Description: What we have here is a failure to communicate. Also the first appearance of Simon.

…

27. Foreign

Simon watched silently as Derek gave Chloe another blistering lecture.

This wasn't out of the ordinary. Derek always seemed to be ragging on her for something. Ever since Chloe and Tori had escaped from the Edison scientists Derek had been more on edge than ever.

This particular argument had started because Chloe had helped an old woman pick up her dropped groceries. Derek chastised her that the woman might have recognized her and called the police.

Now most people, when faced with 200 pounds of angry werewolf, would immediately back down. If they were smart anyways. Not Chloe though. She was giving it back to him just as good as she got.

Tori had gotten bored of the argument and left about fifteen minutes ago to get some food. This left Simon alone to watch as the two fought. He had long ago given up trying to intervene.

Yesterday they had been fighting over Chloe not telling them she felt uncomfortable in their sleeping quarters (she had raised seven dead squirrels). The day before it had been over Derek grabbing her, which resulted in him getting scolded by an elderly bus driver.

Simon didn't even remember what they had been fighting over before that.

As he watched the bickering duo Simon noticed something he hadn't before. Simon had argued with his brother plenty of times. Stupid things, like the T.V. remote or what to eat for dinner. Then more serious things like Derek's plan to have Simon go off on his own to find their dad.

This was different though.

Derek was quiet with most people. Never talking unless he had to, always glowering from corners. Most people thought he had some kind of misanthropic attitude but Simon knew they were wrong. Derek just didn't care. Most people didn't interest him so he ignored them.

But that wasn't all there was to it. Derek was a demonstrative person. One didn't judge his feelings by what he said but by what he did. When he did speak it was like he was talking in a foreign language.

Over the years Simon had learned to decipher what his brother was really saying.

"What were you thinking?"

(You scared me.)

"She could have recognized you and called the police."

(Then how could I help you?)

"Even if she didn't recognize you someone else might have."

(I'm only doing this for your own good.)

"I'm tired of constantly of constantly having to look after you."

(I don't want to let you down.)

"Use your brain next time."

(Please be more careful.)

As Derek finished his tirade Chloe's eye began to fill with tears. Quickly she turned her head and pretended to fiddle with her hair so she could wipe them away unnoticed but from the way Derek's shoulders tightened he knew.

The pair stood in silence for a moment and with a sigh Simon got up and sauntered over.

Time to play interpreter.

…

I always feel a bit sad how in some fanfics Simon is portrayed like a jealous a-hole. He seems like a genuinely nice guy in the books and I feel like he doesn't get enough cred. So this one is for Simon. TTFN~


End file.
